


Afternoon Routine

by ThatHoe



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHoe/pseuds/ThatHoe
Summary: A small erotic comic about DashxDannySet archive skin to Reversi and your browser to desktop mode for a decent experience I guess
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Afternoon Routine

[ ](https://ibb.co/WDWtmh3)


End file.
